Young & Beautiful
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same title by Lana Del Ray... Could there be a CURE? Banner by MIST at TrickyRaven
1. Prologue

_I've seen the world  
>Done it all<br>Had my cake now  
>Diamonds, brilliant<br>And Bel Air now  
>Hot summer nights, mid July<br>When you and I were forever wild  
>The crazy days, city lights<br>The way you'd play with me like a child _

"**Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray**

Bella stood on the balcony of her penthouse suite overlooking Paris. Night had fallen and she had always thought the city looked amazing all lit up. With her vampire sight, she could see details that the humans would have missed. It used to be one of her favorite things...

But not anymore.

She had made the best of what had happened to her all those years ago. It had been her own fault. Had she not caught the attention of Edward Cullen on her first day at Forks High (and kept it) none of her heartache ever would have happened. She would be celebrating her 80th birthday today, hopefully. She would also hopefully be surrounded by her loved ones, possible children and grandchildren. But Edward had taken it all away.

Edward had asked her on a date. Though she had been weary, she had agreed. But there was no spark between them and that night standing on her front porch, she had told him so. He had pushed and pushed for another chance all year, while she had went further and further away. When the gossips of Forks had started talking about her new relationship with Embry Call, the "rez boy", Edward had went insane. He had yelled at her for hours about the "trash of La Push" being no good and that she deserved better. He gave her a chance to try with him again, or suffer any consequences that would befall her.

Graduation came and went, with nothing severe from the insane ginger.

That summer, her boyfriend had phased into a giant wolf, a Protector, and imprinted on her. She'd never been happier. They told her what Edward really was, and she became terrified. In tears, she had told the entire pack of all her interactions with Edward. They had promised to keep her safe.

They failed.

Looking back, the strategy of Edward's plan was quite beautiful. He had shown up at her home, deranged. Charlie had been there loading up a few boxes for their move to La Push.. Edward read the thoughts and had yelled at Charlie about his daughter. Charlie, being brought in to the loop, had told Edward to leave before he used an incendiary round to send him to Hell.

After that, it all happened so fast..

Bella came out carrying her last box as Embry pulled into the driveway. Edward's eyes turned pitch black as he grabbed Bella and bit her. Embry surged out of the car to reach his imprint in time, but it was too late. Once Edward's head was removed, the poisonous venom had already reached Bella's heart. Embry could feel the pain coursing through his body as he made his way to her. He gingerly laid her head in his lap as she looked up at him, tears flowing silently down her face.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered through the pain.

Embry shook his head, "No. It's not your fault. And we can still be together."

"You know your wolf won't let that happen. The imprint is going to fall apart. Vampires don't have souls."

He kissed her gently before he turned, seeing Charlie putting the ashes out of what used to be Edward.

"What do we do, Charlie?"

Charlie had frowned, looking down at his daughter, overcome with grief. "We take her to La Push... After that, we'll have to see."

Bella had proven that vampires, or at least some at least, had a soul since her imprint to Embry remained in-tact. However, there was a side effect.

Embry was immortal. And due to Embry being immortal, the Pack and therefore their imprints were immortal. The theory being that they started as a pack, and they should end as a pack. Edward had cursed them all.

Bella had completely skipped any newborn phase she may have had, and existed only on bags of donated blood. Carlisle Cullen had set up a life-time supply for Bella, trying to make up for the agony his son had caused.

Bella had tried to take off several times, to give Embry the life he always wanted, but he always found her.

She sighed as she felt his warmth seep into her icy skin. He had found her again. This time it had only taken him four days.

"Happy birthday, my love." He whispered, kissing her cold neck softly. She took an un-needed breath in.

"You need to let me go, Embry." She whispered, looking down at the contrast their skin made.

"I love you, Bella.."

"I love you too, but this isn't natural. I'm not natural. I'm eighty and I look forever 18."

Embry turned her in his arms and their foreheads touched, "I think I might have you a gift."

"You know I don't want gifts, Em."

He placed his hand against her cheek, "Bella, I think I found you a cure... I think.. I think you can be mortal again."


	2. 01

Will you still love me  
>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<br>Will you still love me  
>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

"_**Young & Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray**_

_Present Day_

Bella felt venom tears pooling in her eyes as she looked into Embry's.

"Embry, that's not possible."

Embry smiled sadly, the emotion reflected in his weathered eyes.

"I've been looking all these years, Bells. I've researched. I've done the travel time. To tell the truth, I've even eaten and drank some weird stuff in order to try to find all the answers. I think I finally found the place where it all started, where the cure came from. Please Bells, let's try. Even if it's a lost cause, even if it's all a lie and nothing changes. I promised to love you forever, even if you become dust in the wind.. If we have forever, can't we give this a try now?"

If Bella's heart still beat, it would be pounding. She reflected inwardly, and Embry watched the swirling of all her emotions in her golden eyes.

She took a shaky, un-needed breath in.

_Four Days Earlier_

Embry's heart ached, his body was sore and sweat was dripping in his eyes but he refused to give up as he went up stair after stair. He couldn't give up. He REFUSED to give up. For Bella.

Ever since what everyone had dubbed 'the accident' his imprint had continued to run from him. He knew why, but he still couldn't make himself understand.

In the beginning, they had tried to go on like normal. Of course, after awhile, the entire tribe had to be brought in on the secret of the Protectors and the Cold Ones.. The Pack wasn't aging, no children were being born. A group of young people suspended in time would be pretty obvious after awhile.

As a result, the tribe was closed to outsiders.

While it wasn't easy, everyone made everything work the best that they could. Bella took college classes online. Charlie still moved to the Rez with Sue, while Bella moved into the house that she and Embry had been gifted with as imprints. Since she didn't tire and didn't require any sleep, Bella took over the cooking duties for the pack. They would often catch her giving mournful glances to the meals she made while she sipped her 'smoothies' from a white styrofoam cup. Their house was always spotless, and Bella was always trying new projects to attempt to keep her sanity. But for the situation, Embry thought everything would still be okay between them. His wolf still loved his mate, and the man still desired the woman.

Bella started leaving and coming back every few years after it was determined that being stuck in the state they were in, none of the imprints could conceive. She would leave, wondering if it was her close proximity that triggered this change. Maybe Embry's wolf could break free if she wasn't around, and the Pack could be fixed. But she would return, the pull of the imprint and the need to see the one who held her heart being too strong to ignore.

And they were still unchanged.

At first, Embry would be about to go after her, but she would be making breakfast the next morning in the kitchen. But the times started getting longer..

The longest time would bring about the day he started his research.

Charlie Swan passed away in his sleep, followed the next afternoon by his best friend Billy Black. Sue Clearwater had died two years prior. None of the old council was left, and the immortal Pack had to step up and assume responsibilty. It was upon going through the old records that Embry saw mentions of people who had come to Taha Aki speaking of a cure. Taha Aki had dismissed it. A cure was not something he wanted to try for. None of his people had been turned, only slaughtered. The leader of these people had begged him to listen, or to even record their information but he would not.

For the first time in years, Embry felt a spark of hope. He had run home to tell Bella about what he found, but her scent was stale. She was gone again. So instead of running to find her, Embry gained permission to research this cure..

_Day One after The Change_

Bella had sat in the corner of her new room among all the boxes, just staring at her reflection. Her eyes were red, and it un-nerved her. There was a light breeze blowing through the trees, causing the shadows to cover and uncover her marble skin. It would glitter and reflect beautifully off the walls in an almost blinking pattern. Once, she was sure it would have been beautiful to her, but now it filled her with a hollow feeling. Her throat was on fire, but she refused to drink anything.

She would not be a monster. She would waste away.

She heard her door open and she slid back to hide in a cubby hole of boxes. She heard a husky chuckle and then growled herself when her fortress of boxes were pushed away.

Emby squatted down and smiled at his mate, "Hey there, beautiful."

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that."

She watched him raise an eyebrow, "You've never cared before.. Or at least not in awhile after I got you used to it."

"Embry, I'm a fucking VAMPIRE! My eyes are red and I glitter in the sun. What kind of self-respecting vampire is a disco-ball in the sunlight? Huh!? I'll never age. It will never get better. You should just kill me and get it over with."

A growl ripped it's way out of Embry's throat and he grabbed her, pulling her close and forcing her to look into his eyes, "Don't you EVER say that to me! EVER! Do you understand? Yes, this situation was not ideal. But I LOVE you. I don't care what that leech turned you into. You've already proven you're different. You're still my Bella, my mate. I will love you until we are both ashes in the wind, and even then my soul will belong to you."

Venom tears pooled in her eyes as she whispered, "One time I thought that was true, but souls can't belong to vampires."

She watched the pain fill his eyes and their foreheads touched, "I don't believe that..."

She knew if he wouldn't kill her, she should run.. She should find another tribe somewhere that shifted and beg them to do what her mate wouldn't. But that would kill Embry. So she would need to think of another plan.

Until then, she would revel in his warmth, and try to keep a hold on her own humanity.


	3. 02

I've seen the world, lit it up  
>As my stage now<br>Channeling angels in the new age now  
>Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll<br>The way you play for me at your show  
>And all the ways I got to know<br>Your pretty face and electric soul

"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray

To maintain the secret, the death of Isabella Swan was faked for the people of Forks, Washington. Her father played his grief perfectly, as he felt that if he had simply shot Edward earlier his baby girl wouldn't be like she was. She would be happy with Embry, heading towards a bright future. The Pack had carried the casket that was filled with nothing while Renee wailed like a banshee. Embry had been furious that the woman had even shown up after ignoring Bella since she had stepped off the plane to live with her father. Renee hadn't even asked to see Bella's body when she arrived, she had stayed at her hotel ordering room service before arriving dressed like a Kennedy-in-Mourning, complete with little white handkerchief.

Bella had watched on from a tree. Her stone heart cracked as she watched Embry let out his grief. While many thought it was for his lost love, she knew it was for their lost futures.

_Kill me.. Kill me.. Kill me.. _Her words echoed in his head, and the pain coursing through his body made his grief being sorrow and pity from the so-called friends of his mate. But he didn't want their pity. He just wanted his Bells back. He knew the potential for her to be herself was in there, it was just clouded by a new sense of self-loathing and suicidal tendencies.

She left her funeral early and went to the cliffs. At this time of day, she knew anyone who would happen to look at them would think her sparkle was simply a glare off the water from the setting sun.

She stared down, remembering days that felt like a new eternity ago. She felt like her memories were slowly slipping away and becoming fuzzy, like water evaporating in a heat wave.

She stared at her hand over the water, trying to hold on to the feelings she had the first time Embry touched her.. When he held her hand the first time she jumped off the cliffs when them.. The way his fingers felt laced with hers on their first date.. The tingles that went through her when he simply brushed her hair behind her ears or ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

The sorrow was consuming her, and she let out an inhuman cry of pain that she couldn't even cry to properly expell the excess emotions.

"Bella?"

She turned and wanted to laugh. Leah was standing there. "Here to bitch at me for ruining Embry's life?"

Leah sighed and shook her head before sitting beside her vampire soon-to-be step sister.

"No. I know we just found out about all this and we don't know the side effects, but I do know that Embry would be lost without you. He's already almost consumed with guilt because he didn't get to you in time, how do you think it would be if you had died in his arms?"

Bella dug little divets in the hard stone with her razor-sharp nails, "I dunno."

The she-wolf snorted, "He'd be dead. DEAD. He wouldn't feel anything. And I know this is hard for you, but you're part of our Pack. You're an imprint. And I know I'm not usually miss Sunshine and Rainbows but you helped me somewhat see what happened between Sam and Emily. You're going to be my sister, sparkly or not.. I just want to help you."

When Bella had taken off for the first "length absence" it hadn't been noticed. They'd been used to her being gone here and there. But when she didn't come back after a week, panic set in. Bella had left any way to track her behind.

Embry was pull to his mate kept changing direction and it was almost as if he was being ripped apart. She must have felt his pain because she called him the night of that first week.

"Embry?" She'd whispered, and he could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Bella? Bella please come back. Don't do this to me, to us. You know-"

"It's not forever. I just needed to get away. Because of me, you and the rest of the pack were cursed."

Embry felt the tears come to his eyes, "Baby please. Why are you doing this? You know leaving isn't going to fix this."

"I need time to deal with what I've done."

"You didn't do anything!" He cried out, clutching his chest to fight against the pain there, "You didn't choose this."

"And Emily didn't choose it either.." Bella snapped, causing Embry to frown in confusion.

"What does Emily have to do with this? What does anyone but you and me have to do with this!?"

He heard her take in an un-required breath, "We finally figured out that by being stuck like we are.. None of the Pack can have children. Because of me, Emily can't have the baby she's been dreaming of. Leah will never know if she can or can't have children. Kim will never get her child with Jared. NO ONE gets ANYTHING and it's all because I didn't have you rip Edward to shreds immediately!"

Hot tears trailed down Embry's cheeks, "This is not your fault. We'll find a way to fix this, I promise. Where are you?"

She gave a hollow laugh, "I'm in Paris. I'll be back, like I said. I just don't know when."

The line went dead, and a piece of Embry's heart chipped.

A year. She had been gone a year. Embry had buried himselves in the archives, reading all the lore. His wolf was determined, and the yellow ring in his eyes was always present. They had to find a way to get their mate home for good.

The pack worried. Embry barely ate or slept. He was always buried in the council's vault, scribbling on pages of paper and growling at leads that fell apart. She kept in touch as she travelled the world. She sent things home for everyone, but they all told her they'd rather just have her back. Emily felt horrible that Bella felt horrible, but no one could change her mind.

Embry started leaving to follow leads. They all let him go with their blessing, using the money that Carlisle Cullen kept funnelling into an account- guilt money.

His first start was the Makah tribe. Their elders heard the stories and allowed him access to whatever he needed. After a week buried in their libraries, he was about to head to another reservation when he felt it. Bella was drawing closer. The bindings around his body were slowly becoming looser. He packed quickly and left for La Push.

He found her in the meadow. At this time of year, it was dead and everything was brown. But she was still beautiful. As unchanged as they all were, she looked different and yet the same. She took his breath away.

When his dark eyes met hers, he took a hesitant step forward. He watched venom pool into tears that would never fall.

"Are you really here? I feel like you're here, but I could have finally cracked up."

She shook her head, her chestnut locks catching the sun and her lips turning up in a sorrowful smile, "I'm here."

He ran to her and entraped her in his arms, hugging her to him tightly as his own tears began to fall.

"Please don't go away again."

If her heart could break, it would have. "I can't promise that. But I can promise that I'll always come back eventually."

He growled, "No. I won't let you. I'll find you. I'll find you and I'll bring you back and we'll fix this together."

She pushed him away with a snarl, rage twisting her features and making her look like the vampire she had been made into, "NO! You have to stop this! YOU CAN NOT FIX ME! Look at all I've done, Embry! You're all stuck like this! I wish I had died, then at least-"

"AT LEAST WHAT?! I would be dead too, Bella."

She dropped her head, "If I had died, if WE had died, the Pack could go on.. And we would still be together. We wouldn't be watching our loved ones grow older and die.. Sue.. Charlie.. Billy.. Everyone we loved, who raised us.. They're gone. And we no longer get to leave a legacy. There was a poem once that said 'you may contribute a verse'- but we get no verse! We get no ENDING. And until I can make peace with that, I will continue to roam.. Trying to find a reason that we were made to be.. THIS!"

She gestured to herself in disgust and Embry pulled her back into his arms roughly.

"YOU are my mate. And no matter what you are, or where you go.. You will always be perfect to me."

He captured her lips in a rough, almost caustic kiss. His lips sizzled with cold and hers burned with fire, but neither of them could stop. Hands re-mapped old pathways on the body of the other. Need poured out of them in a torrent of unyielding passion. They joined in a clash of ice and fire, teeth and nails, love and heartbreak.

They lay on the grass after, neither spent but not possessing the willpower to move. Frozen in time, they didn't mind holding on to one fleeting moment.

They stared up at a sky that had long since turned dark.

"How long until you disappear again?" He whispered, not daring to look at her.

"I don't know."

"If I take you home.. If I sleep tonight.. Will you at least be here when I wake up so I know it wasn't some dream brought on by my psychotic mind?"

"Yes."

"And the next morning?"

He heard her let out a shaky sigh, "I don't know."

They dressed silently, and he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Embry. I always will."

He smirked down at her, "Would you still love me if I was no longer young and beautiful."

She tilted her head as she met his gaze, "I think I would love you even more, because we would be the same..."

They walked back to their home, a place Embry had not stayed since she left. The Pack gave them their space, because they were currently at peace.. And who knew how long that would last?


	4. 03

Dear lord, when I get to Heaven  
>Please let me bring my man<br>When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
>Father tell me if you can<br>Oh that grace, oh that body  
>Oh that face makes me wanna party<br>He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray

True to her word, Bella had stayed until he woke up. He had taken a deep breath of her scent and rumbled in contentment. And for awhile, it was like she never left.

For awhile, it was like she was human again.

As a couple, they attended the Pack gatherings hosted variously for about two weeks. Bella cooked for them. Embry would sit infront of the fire in their living room and read to her while she lounged against him. She even joined in with Pack shenanigans since she was unbreakable, teaming up with Leah to finally beat the guys at football. For awhile, they let themselves all relax and pretend..

But it was shattered.

The Pack had mobilized to go after a nomad. Bella had been lounging on the cliffs but had turned to go home, thinking it would be nice to make a snack for everyone to have when they got back.

It was the sparkle that caught her eye. She fought to just keep walking, but instead she turned.

Red eyes and blood dripping from her chin, Bella almost buckled when she saw her mother standing there. After Bella had moved to Forks all those years ago, Renee had pretty much dropped off the map. Bella had assumed she was dead.

The gruesome smile that twisted Renee's features made her wish she could vomit.

"Isabella."

She wanted to run. The part of her that had enjoyed these last two weeks of peace screamed at her to go, to let the Pack rip her apart and for her to pretend she never saw her. The vampire recognized a threat, a vague memory of a past it was trying to remove.

"You're a vampire?" Bella growled out in an accusatory tone. Renee mistook the intention and laughed, pointing between them.

"Pot, kettle. Do you have room to talk?"

"That depends. When, how and why?"

Renee rolled her crimson eyes and shined her nails on her bloodstained shirt, "Shortly after you came to this hovel. One of the men on Phil's team was becoming handsy at a function and I wished that I could kill him easily. A lovely ginger vampire with golden eyes came to my rescue. I asked him to turn me. I wanted eternity, but I didn't want to be weak."

The ginger vampire could only have been Edward. "Then I DO have room to talk. I was forced into this."

"Oh wah wah wah. Poor pitiful Bella. Is that all you're able to do is whine? You used to whine about being responsible, about missing your father and now I find you here as a vampire and you whine about that too! I'm disgusted to have created you."

Without a sound, Embry's wolf darted out of the trees and took Renee's head off. Bella didn't have time to blink, or move away.

She watched as they burned her mother. And though Renee had been bad, Bella could see flashes of the good as she grew up. Renee taking her for ice cream.. Painting their living room together.. Taking crazy classes on random things.. She remembered the tattoo that had wrapped around Renee's wrist, one she had promised (before dumping Bella) that they would duplicate on her daughter on her 18th birthday.. A ring of love..

ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ

They all saw the look in her golden eyes.. Embry phased back and tried to approach her slowly.

"Bella?"

Her eyes flickered her imprint and the smouldering ashes of her mother. Embry was a step away from reaching her before she whispered, "I'm sorry." And took off.

She heard the mournful howl as she ran farther and farther. But she couldn't stop. She had to out-run the memories.

The memory flashes started after six months.. She could no longer dream, but at certain points she would just stare at nothing and get lost in her own thoughts for awhile. A lone vampire she had met in her travels said it could have been the start of a gift trying to manifest. The thought made her snort at the irony.. A gift within a curse.

_She was burning in torment. She knew it was part of the change, but all she wanted to do was give up. She was begging Embry again and again for death.. He refused each time. She had heard some humans didn't survive the change._

_She begged to let her be one to die. She knew it would bring Embry with her, but it would be for the best. How could he be with her if she was turned into his sworn enemy? She could only hope he would be with her and that she wouldn't go to Hell since her soul was damned. It hadn't been her fault._

_For three days she had begged for death. Until her heart was finally silent, the pain was finally gone, and all she could feel was cold._

She caught sight of her reflection in a window. Perfect, frozen on the edge of adulthood. Self-loathing filled her as she threw her chair at it, the panes of glass shattering and falling to the floor. Some caught the light from the moon, glittering in their broken edges. She was prone to these rages.. Destructive.

After the room was torn apart, she leapt out of the mountain cabin to go hunt. Aspen held some great animals, and they were quite plentiful.

But instead, she ended up standing infront of a fire. She'd been here before. She would stand infront of the flame, all of her vampire instincts telling her to run away from what would cause her death. But she would stare, and think about throwing herself in. She wondered what would happen.

And like every time before, she turned away, only to come face to face with Embry.

"You aren't real." She said to him.

"I'm not?"

"I see you all the time. You're not real. You can't be. You can't leave La Push."

She watched him, shadows from the fire dancing over his skin. He stepped towards her, something new for his spectre.

"I can leave La Push. I can do whatever I WANT!" He growled out. "My mate RUNS from me. She's gone for weeks, months, YEARS at a time. Do you know what that DOES to a man?"

She glanced around for possible escape routes. This vision was angrier than most. "You're not a man. You're not REAL!"

He reached for her but she launched herself into a tree, clenching her eyes closed. The madness had set in, she knew that. It was getting harder to out-run.

There was a crack and her tree was falling. She rolled onto the ground and hissed when a weight was on her quickly.

Embry flipped her and pinned her down, "Oh I'm real. And you can't run from me this time."

"This time?" she whispered out.

"I've been here before. I've FOUND YOU before. And you run EVERY TIME. I'm done with these games, Bella."

"They're not games! I can't give you what you want, Embry! I'm not alive!"

"BUT YOU ARE!"

She froze, afraid to anger him more and he stood, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace.

"You are alive. You may not have a heartbeat, but you move.. You walk, talk.. And I know I describe the functions of a robot but you FEEL. I've seen you. You have EMOTION. I know I can't understand 100% what you are going through, but you are NOT the only one this is affecting. My MATE is gone.. My MATE runs from me. The one person I was told would be mine, who would love me more than anyone ever could is LEAVING ME."

She tried to hide how he was affecting her. Maybe if he thought she didn't care anymore, he would stop coming. He would stop caring... He dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.

"I know you still love me," He whispered, "I can feel it."

"It doesn't change anything, Embry. I should have died. You should have let me DIE!"

"I COULDN'T!" He screamed, causing her to wince at the anguish in his voice. "I couldn't just sit there with you in my arms and then KILL you. Even knowing I would have died too, I couldn't do it. Would you have been able to watch me die in your arms? If I was a monster, could you have put me down?"

She sighed and gracefully sat on her knees infront of him, their foreheads touching.

"No. But I wouldn't have tried to make you fit back in to the world that had been ripped away from you."

He growled, "I MAKE you? I MAKE you?! Bella, we've all adjusted FOR you. And you have to admit before this last time, you were HAPPY."

"That doesn't MATTER. Because I look at them.. And I look at you.. And I know it's WRONG. You weren't meant to live forever."

She watched his eyes harden, "Neither were you."

"Em.."

"NO! You want to play it like this? FINE! Neither were you! We were meant to grow up.. To have a chance to experience LIVING life. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to start a family with you. I wanted to grow OLD with you and us die in each other's arms. I don't want to be without you and I CAN'T. My wolf doesn't see you as different. THAT SHOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING. I've been reading. I've been researching. I've been-" 

"STOP! STOP REMINDING ME OF WHAT WAS TAKEN FROM US! I try to hard to not be selfish about this and that's why I come back. I KNOW it's not like it's supposed to be, but I'm TRYING. I can't take seeing what has happened to all of you because of me. You think I like seeing Leah weeping at photos of her and Sue when Sue is ancient and she's unchanged? Or maybe the pictures where Charlie gets older and older but STILL I remain? Seeing Emily cuddling a baby blanket when no one is looking. Catching the longing in the eyes of ALL of you when you see children? My existence was doomed to cross with Edward Cullen. If I had stayed away from all of you, you could live a normal life. But I didn't. This is my fault. Now please, Embry.. PLEASE. Go away."

He growled and kissed her roughly before pushing her away, "FINE! But you have a time frame before I find you AGAIN. And next time, you will listen to what the fuck I have to say."

She wouldn't, but she knew better than to talk back right now.

"I love you, Embry." She whispered before taking off. He sighed and dropped down to the ground, hugging his knees as he stared after her.

"I love you too, Bells. And I've been trying to fix this.. But you won't even listen." He whispered.


	5. 04

Your heart's a mess  
>You won't admit to it<br>It makes no sense  
>But I'm desperate to connect<br>You can't live like this

"Heart's a Mess" - Gotye

As Embry finally made it to the top step and dropped to his knees. He was old, and for the first time he was feeling his age. Then again, he had just walked up a very steep set of over 11,000 stairs* without stopping to take a break.

He looked up and marvelled at the village that was before him. On the other side of a stone walk-way, shrouded in an almost reverant mist sat the temple he was looking for. It was worth the trek, and he felt hope springing up to almost burst out of his chest. He walked over the stone and almost sighed as the mist hit his skin.

But then he began to feel weaker.. And weaker.. On the last step of the walkway, right in the entrance, Embry collapsed. He began gasping for breath and coughing. His arms collapsed under him. He looked up through his blurring vision to see a set of old wooden flip-flops with socks.

'I've got to be going crazy with altitude sickness, because this is like a bad old Japanese move.' He thought.

"Āpanāra kṣamatā ēkhānē kāja karē nā" An old voice grizzled out. Embry looked up and could have rolled his eyes at the long-haired man standing before him, hair white as pure snow. His eyes reminded Embry of a very aware tiger. "W-What?" He wheezed out, wondering what was wrong with him. The old man yelled for someone and a young boy came running. After a few words, the young boy looked at him. "Master says, your powers do not work here." "I have no powers." Embry replied, finally able to at least sit on his haunches. "Āpanāra bhētarēra paśu ēkhānē āpani sāhāyya karatē pārēna." The old man said, prompting the young boy to once again translate. "Your inner animal cannot help you here, he says." The young boy told him. "What did you do to me?" Embry asked. The old man laughed and waved his arms around, "Kuẏāśā! Ēṭā saba atiprākr̥ta yādura āpani rēkhācitramālā!" Embry raised an eyebrow at the boy who nodded, "He says the mist strips you of all supernatural enchantments." Tears sprang to his eyes, "I would give anything up if you could simply help me." The young man looked to his master. Embry's heart pounded in his chest. Surely, this was his last and only chance to cure Bella and help his family. The old man stared down at him, his old 'tiger' eyes seeming to look straight into his soul. "Please." Embry whispered. The old man finally nodded, "Please, come in. Tell me your story." Embry felt the weight that had held him down simply vanish. He stood and shakily walked after the old master.

Bella sat by a river that ran through a rainforest. She didn't really know EXACTLY where she was, but she knew it was warm and humid. It almost felt like she was human again here.

She thought back on how she'd simply refused to hear what Embry had to say and her undead heart clenched.

"Where did it all get so messed up?" She asked a little blue treefrog. It blinked at her and then hopped onto a new rock.

She thought back to how she'd been so happy before she saw Renee. She'd been so upset during those moments, when it finally hit her.

"Renee said that she had been turned AFTER I left.. But it had to have been before the funeral.. But she was THERE.. She was human!"

Thoughts flew through her head a few thousand miles an hour until she finally reached what could only be the truth.

Renee hadn't spoken to anyone.. Her face was covered with one of those stupid black veils and big sunglasses.

With a growl, she turned and shattered a rock with her fist, "THAT BITCH PAID SOMEONE TO BE HER AT MY FUNERAL!"

She lost any sorrow she had felt for her mother. The last image she could remember of her had been the grief at her funeral, and it wasn't even really Renee!

She gathered what small items she had taken with her and began her trek back to where she needed to go..

Embry was sitting on a mat in what seemed to be an old temple room with his eyes closed. He had found out these people were also shifters, tigers.. His assessment of the old master had been correct. They had once been a native people, but their bloodlines mixed with an old dynasty lineage from Japan. They lived to be very old and held many ancient secrets, so they stayed as far away from humans.

"Tell me." The old man commanded, banging a staff on the floor. The room seemed to warm instantly, and Embry knew there was a fire somewhere.

"Do you have mates?"

The old man looked at Embry for a moment, stroking his beard before he nodded to himself, "Yes. They are called Beloved."

"Our given mates, our soul mates, are called imprints."

"Like ducks?"

Embry smiled, because he knew the old man was trying to put him at ease, even though he was unable to see.

"Different than ducks. Soul mates, forever. No other for her or for the wolf."

The old man sat on a stone bench in the temple and regarded Embry for a moment, "Please, continue.

"My mate was bitten. Changed."

He heard a gasp, "Open your eyes, wolf."

His eyes locked with that of the old tiger and he was surprised by the astonishment, "You are still alive?"

Embry sighed and rubbed at the pain in his chest, "She is not read, she was turned. I could not kill her, nor could my pack. She is different. She felt no consuming blood-lust and exists on donated blood. She can't even kill a predator. Because of this, I am undying as is my pack."

"And your pack?"

"We cannot move forward. We began as a pack and we will end as a pack. We cannot create new life, nor can we end our own. Our tribe has been closed to outsiders to protect our secrets. All we want is to live out our lives with our mates. We don't care about immortality. In fact, we would rather live one lifetime than one thousand."

"Why did you come here?"

"After years and years of searching, you are my last hope. I heard you have a way to restore those who are changed.."

"Describe your mate in one word."

"Selfless.."

"Explain."

"She wanted to die, just so others could live.. She runs in sorrow so others can be happy.. She would do anything that anyone asked without thought to how it would affect her."

The old tiger regarded Embry closely, "And you.. What would you go through for your mate?"

Determination sparked in the old-young wolf's eyes, "Anything."

He nodded, "You may call me Master.. And I believe I can help you."

*Embry's trek is based off of a set of REAL steps. It's located in Switzerland. If any of you are curious, look up Mt. Neisen or the "Neisenlauf race"- These people are INSANE! The language used by the old Master is actually Bengali. After using Google Translate to look at the affect of several languages, I thought this one fit the best.

KUDOS TO MIST for catching that RENEE WAS AT BELLA'S FUNERAL and everyone thought she was HUMAN!


	6. 05

I thought I'd see it for myself  
>But this life ain't, it ain't for me alone<br>And here I thought I could keep it for myself  
>But you can slice the light right off my sun<br>With your razorblade caress of love

"**Show Me This Life" - Poets of the Fall**

Bella walked along first beach, kicking various pebbles as she stared at the ground.

Embry was gone, and he had been for some time now.

She'd raced home once she had a way only to find that Embry's scent in their home was stale.. His scent on the reservation was the same. There was no note of where he'd gone, nor any trace that he had been taken.

Maybe he'd finally given up on her. The thought made her chest feel like it was collapsing.

"Bells?"

She turned and saw Jacob Black. Her breath caught in her throat. She'd been gone so long, she forgot that he would never change. He was still just as beautiful as the day she'd come home. The image of her best friend was like putting ice on a burn and she ran into his open arms. He spun her around in their usual bear hug and Bella sighed happily.

"Jacob."

Jake put her down and nuzzled the top of her head, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Embry found me.. I'm not even sure when it was anymore since I don't sleep. We had a fight and I made him leave. I finally fixed myself but he's not here. So I figured I'd go for a walk."

Jacob laughed and held out his hand, "Come with me, Loca. We'll go see Sam and Emily. Everyone is there. THEN we'll tell you what you need to know."

Bella nodded and took his hand, feeling almost normal.

The Uley house erupted into happy yells when Bella walked through the door with Jake. Emily launched herself at Bella and the sparkling female had to remember to rock back so Emily didn't break a bone on her stone body.

She was passed from wolf, to imprint and back to a new wolf until finally she was in Sam's arms. Sam and Bella had a strange relationship. At first, Sam was weary of the female who had no problem with the fact that they were giant puppies. But then she became such a good friend to his mate, and then like a sister to him. Had Embry and Emily not been in the picture, people would think they were a platonically imprinted couple.

"Hey there Bella."

She snuggled into his arms, much as she had done with Jake. "Hey Sammy."

"I have the feeling that once we tell you what we have to tell you, you won't be here much longer." She pulled away and looked at Sam almost fearfully.

"Why would you say that to me?"

"Because he's not here. He's been gone for a long time now. We thought he would have dragged your ass back by now!" Paul growled good-naturedly, sipping his beer and winking when Bella flipped him off.

"He found me but we had a fight and I sent him away. I thought he would be here by now. I was stupid and wouldn't listen."

"Listen to what?" Jake asked, stuffing a cupcake into his mouth. Bella sighed and threw a towel at him.

"I have no idea. He said he had to tell me something but I was too insane with whatever mental vampire disease I have to listen. He said we'd see each other again but I figured he would come HOME."

Emily sighed and took Bella's cold hand within her own, "Bella, he's been doing research like a mad man.."

"Research.. For what?"

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "A cure. For you. For all of us."

Bella growled, "Is he CRAZY!? That's a fool's errand."

Paul laughed, "And we've got nothing but time, Glitter-ella."

"Can it, Fluffy. Or do you want a repeat of LAST TIME we started this war?"

Leah laughed as Paul shivered, remembering how Bella had tricked him into eating dog food. "Never again."

Bella looked around and then nodded, "I'm going to go find him."

Embry twitched as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his back, but he didn't move to brush it away. He knew if he moved, the balance would be thrown off.

Master said before the cure would be revealed, they had to test the strength of his own heart.

"Your mate's heart no longer beats. But she is special. In your language, she would be called a Pure Light. She can't be tainted by the darkness, this is why she does not act as a normal vampire. Because she is without a beating heart and the venom of a cursed one is in her body, your heart will need to be strong enough for you both, assuming you can get her here. Why is it she is not with you?"

Embry struggled to remain still, balancing on the balls of his feet on a single beam over hot coals, "I do not want to fill my mate with false hope. If anyone should swell with hope only to fall, I wish it to be me."

Master nodded, stroking his beard as he smoked a pipe of Catseye weed.

"I am going to add some Nightshade Water to your coals. It will produce a steam that you must inhale. No matter what you see, you must remember you want it to be you, and not her."

Embry heard the hiss, and felt the cool liquid from whatever was used to pour the water fall on his skin.

"Breathe deeply. Now!" Master commanded, banging his staff on the floor.

Embry took in a deep breath, and immediately started coughing. But he knew if he left the pole, if he sat down to rest, he would lose whatever test he was enduring. His eyes snapped open and he almost gasped. He was no longer in the chamber of Master, but in a lush forest.

_Bella was crouched before him, and called out to her. _

"_Bells?"_

_He almost reared back when he saw her coal black eyes and the blood running down her chin. He could see now infront of her was a teenage girl, much like herself._

"_Why?" He whispered, holding a hand out to her._

"_Why fight any longer?" He heard the howls and knew what it was. A sadistic smile crossed her face, "They know it now.. They're coming to get me. Soon, our nightmare will have to end. They'll have no choice but to rip me apart."_

_Embry felt tears coming to his eyes, "No. No Bells, why?! I could have fixed this! I could have fixed YOU!"_

_He shook his head, "Then please.. Come to me, Bells. Come to me and we'll go together."_

_He almost screamed when the black wolf of Sam came charging out of the leaves to stand before them._

"BELLA!" He screamed out, but he was back in the chamber. He had not moved. Sweat was still dripping down his body; in his eyes, down his back and between his toes. He could taste it when he breathed in.

"Embry!" Master growled, and Embry snapped his head to look at the old tiger.

"Exit the coals. We now go to the Pool of Yesterdays."

Embry nodded and leapt from his position to the edge of the pit, his legs protesting. He collapsed on the hard wood with a groan and the old man chuckled, "Wolf with frogs legs, very amusing."

Embry wanted to growl but he had a sort-of respectful fear for the old Master.

He almost sighed with relief when he was told to lay on the beam in the middle of the pool. The beam was low enough that his body would be in the water, but high enough to where he would not drown.

"Relax. Take a deep breath and slowly let it out."

As Embry began to exhale, his body felt heavier and heavier.

_He was pulling into the Swan driveway all those years ago. His heart clenched at the vision of Charlie standing there beside the boxes. He'd been so young and full of life. _

_Edward.. Edward was going to bite Bella. This was the same day._

_He threw open the door and phased on the fly, a snarl of rage ripping through him. Edward hissed and crouched infront of the door his mate had just walked out from._

"_Embry!" Bella cried out as Charlie fired the one bullet they found to be effective against vampires._

_He watched as Edward slowly began to crack apart, like lava under new rock._

"_I'll take you with me, mutt!" Edward roared._

_It was all so fast, but in a flash he was on his knees in the gravel drive of the house, clutching his arm. Bella ran to him, mindful of the smouldering vampire._

"_Embry?"_

_He was covered in venom so he simply held a hand up, "I need a pair of shorts, some Dawn dish soap, and a bucket of water please."_

_Bella went inside to gather what he requested and he looked up into the grim eyes of Charlie Swan, "Tell me it didn't happen, Embry."_

_Embry dropped his head, "He bit me, but I won't know if he got any venom in until I can clean off."_

_There was a scream from Bella and they ran inside to see her on the floor holding her arm. She turned and looked at him with a frown, "What's going on?"_

_Embry sighed, "Edward bit me, Bells. But I can't know if he managed to get any venom in until I'm clean. Can you move your hand and let me see?"_

_Bella whimpered and moved her hand from the area that matched where Embry had been bitten. A small crescent scar marred her skin. Bella smiled softly at Embry, "Your pain, my pain."_

Tears fell from Embry's eyes. If only it really happened that way.

"Exit the pool and go to the room I have given you to rest. Food will be brought to you. I need time to consult with the spirits."


	7. 06

Here's my confession  
>'Cus I can't keep it in me<br>And you know I'm breathless as I come undone  
>Undone before you<p>

Loving every heartache  
>Revel in every twist and turn<br>I can feel your wisdom burning me  
>Like a second sun<p>

"Running out of Time" - Poets of the Fall

_Bella's 80th Birthday (Meanwhile..)_

Master sat, eyes closed, while he smoked his pipe as he balanced on the precariously stacked rock formation overlooking the mountain. One had to achieve perfect balance, or fall to their doom. As he sat, he thought of his new old friend, Embry. He recognized himself in the young wolf, and could only hope that the love that he held for his imprint was strong enough.

He'd been down the path Embry was running through, and he knew the pain well. His beloved Jade had been taken and turned. His Streak* had waited to find a solution, but after so long, Jade had lost hope and had taken a human life. He had been helpless to save her, though she didn't want to be saved. He dedicated himself after that to finding a cure, so if anyone had the same fate as him they would have a final option.

He had put Embry through tests that would have made a normal man give up, beg for mercy or beg for death. He had seen inside the man's soul that first day and had saw a piece of himself before Jade was destroyed. He was the only one left of his Streak. He had seen many generations, many new Streaks, and much pain. Perhaps once Embry was set free, he could finally rest.

He felt a gentle breeze and the scent of tiger lillies filled his senses, "Jade.."

_La Push_

Sam was on patrol when he felt the stirrings. It was a call, pulling him towards something. He followed the pull until he was at the border of Washington. He ran back home, only to see the older pack members in his living room.

"Sam, I believe we're being summoned." Jake started, earning agreeing sounds from the others.

"What do we do?" Paul asked, looking towards once of his oldest friends for guidance.

Sam sighed, "I follwed the pull, but it's leading out of state. We can't leave and protect La Push."

"But the pups aren't feeling the pull." Jared informed him, causing Sam to look towards the 'younger pack' consisting of Collin and Brady, along with several new phasees. Each of them nodded as Sam met their gaze. "Then Jake, what's your plan?"

Jake felt the burn of triumph in his chest. "We follow the pull. We've got the funds. Let's do this."

_Bella & Embry_

Embry held Bella against him, feeling the slow burn of his bare hot skin against her bare cold skin. Caught up in the overwhelming feelings that his mate could once again be human, his wolf had charged forth and used the most primal of ways to express his undying love and need for her.

"Em?" She whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid." She confessed, tilting her head to nuzzle into his warm comfort.

"There's no need to be afraid. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain."

Bella stayed silent and Embry took it as silent acceptance. On the inside, Bella knew if their hopes were for nothing, she would embrace the flames to set everyone free.

"When do you want to go?"

Embry thought for a moment, "We can go when you are ready."

Bella stood and a growl rumbled through Embry's chest as the sheet slid and revealed her bare, beautiful body to him. "And if I'm ready now?"

He ripped the sheet off his body and pulled her down onto him, "Maybe just a little longer.."

_Master_

Embry had been gone for two days, but Master still held hope. He had arranged a few of the temple rooms to be made. Embry's call would have went out to his Pack for support. They would have to join together as one, come to Embry's aid, if Bella were to regain life.

And so they did..

As the third day dawned anew, he heard the clang of the bells and felt the power of his mists. He stood, pipe in lips, and slowly made his way to the bridge. He assessed them all, astounded at their size. If this was their basic pack, how many new members had they gotten in their frozen years?

"What is your intent?" He asked lazily, swirling the end of his beard around his finger.

"We... We..." Jake coughed, the mist was almost choking.

Master smirked, "Young wolf, it seems the cat has got your tongue." He laughed as if his joke was hilarious to all instead of hilarious only to them. At the responding growl, he hmmpf'd "Embry would have found it funny."

Leah gasped, "Embry!.. You.. You've seen.. Embry?"

A groan of wood planks had Master looking up and over the pack of wolves trapped in his mists, meeting the eyes of his new friend. "Let us begin."

With a swoosh of his robe, the mists allowed the Pack to breathe. Leah turned and threw herself into the arms of her sister, "BELLA!"

Many questions flew, and Embry's wolf began to get agitated. He knew it was not his place to call silence to his Pack.

"SILENCE!" The commanding voice of Master rang out. The Pack turned to see him balancing high up on a pole. "Embry is here for help curing his mate, and YOU. This will be a long process and he will need you all. Stop yapping like mutts and enter the temple for your cleansing!"

Paul spared a sideways glance at Embry and raised his eyebrow. Embry shrugged, "He's a tiger."

Leah snorted, "Now his earlier joke makes sense."

They'd only taken a few steps before Quil stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait.. CURE BELLS?!"

Master sighed as the ruckus started up again. "Unruly mutts." He muttered.

_Temple_

After settling into their rooms, Master led them to a rather large room that held what looked like an indoor swimming pool. Without being told, they gathered around the edge of it in even incriments. Quil looked down and tilted his head, leaving Master to inwardly smirk about the puppy seeing his own reflection.

He banged his staff on the floor, "Strip."

Leah spun, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Strip. You must be cleansed."

Leah began muttering about Master being an old letcher and she entered the pool with her clothes on, stripping only once under the cover of the dark water. The Pack seeing her was one thing, the dirty old Master was another.

"Why isn't Bella in here?" Seth asked, looking around for his sister.

Master sighed, seating himself comfortably on his pillowed pillar. "She is undergoing a treatment of her own.."

The Pack felt a shiver of apprehension at the serious tone of Master's voice. They worried for her...

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be Bella's own personal trial as well as the cleansing of the wolves. Not too many chapters left!

_*A group of tigers is called a Streak... (The more you know lol)_


	8. 07

Don't be afraid to be weak  
>Don't be too proud to be strong<br>Just look into your heart my friend  
>That will be the return to yourself<br>The return to innocence.

"Return to Innocence" by Enigma

_Bella's 80th Birthday (Meanwhile..)_

Bella had been led to a stone room. There were several shower nozzles protruding from the walls, with one single drain in the middle.

"Bella."

She whirled around at the grizzled voice of the old Master. Embry stood beside him, determination and faith clear in his eyes.

"You will strip down and enter the room. This is a test of your self control and endurance. I will not tell you what is going to happen. You must do this alone, but Embry has decided to stay with you outside the room while his Pack is being cleansed."

If her heart could beat, it would be pounding in fear. She took in a deep, unrequired breath and nodded, "I accept any trial you give me, if it will help my mate."

Master assessed the woman infront of him. She was indeed selfless, but she was shrouded in mystery. Her love for Embry poured off of her in waves, but the self-loathing for what she was made into was starting to overtake any self-worth she had.

"Enter the chamber, remove your clothing and place it in the silver box inside.. Once you have done this, stand in the middle of the room.. And pull the chain."

Embry looked at her longingly, but he had been told not to touch her until after the verdict of the first test. She simply gave him a small smile and nodded. He followed Master out of the room, wincing at the grinding SLAM of the door.

Master left, possibly to attend to the Pack. Embry sat vigilant outside the door in the old-style robe that Master had given him. He heard Bella shuffling around and then the grinding as she pulled the chain.. Then the screams began.

_The Pack_

Leah glared as Master re-entered the room they were in. After sitting silently for a moment, he had simply left the room. She was not happy about making naked soup with her Pack, including her little brother. The water had started out pretty warm, but it was starting to get tepid. With each drop of the temperature, Leah's temper had risen.

"Hey! What gives!?"

Paul kicked her, the feeling strange in the water and when she looked at him he glared at her as if to convey that she should shut up.

Master cleared his throat, "How does the water feel?"

Jared covered Leah's hand with his mouth and Sam answered, "Cold.. It was fine in the beginning but it's getting colder."

Master nodded, "This is to show you how Bella ended up fine, and now she is cold.. I will now let you feel how hot she felt while the change occurred."

The bottom of the pool began to glow orange and red. They all glanced at Jake and he shrugged.

The water began to heat, and Quil gave a relieved sigh, "Oh yeah!"... Then they began to widen, "Hot.. Hot.. HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

He began to scramble to get out but Jake and Sam tackled him as best as they could, "You have to stay in Quil. I have the feeling if you get out, we lose and we can't help them."

Quil began to whine deep in his throat. One by one, the other members of the Pack gathered around. They joined together, regardless of their nudity, in a show of strength and solidarity. Master was impressed. No matter how hot he let the water get, they did not exit the pool. There were cries out, and profanity and squirming.. But no one exited.

_Bella_

She had smelled it before it even began.. But she had hoped she was wrong.

It was like a nightmare.

She'd spun around, looking at each nozzle with growing fear until they finally burst. It was warm and sticky and... fresh. She was being sprayed with blood. She'd never tasted fresh blood, only the donated stores that she'd been alloted. She felt the beast inside her raise it's head, attempting to claw it's way out and revel in the pouring blood.

Instead, she screamed. She covered her mouth, making sure to taste none of the crimson life-essence that attacked her.

Outside, Embry fought his own instincts to rip open the door and save his mate from whatever was happening to her. Her screamed died down to dull whimpers and he could tell she was gritting her teeth. He placed his hand on the center of the door and whispered over and over that he was still there with her. He told her how much he loved her and how strong she was.

He could feel her emotional turmoil and only hoped that she could in turn feel the comfort he was trying to offer.

_The Pack_

Master had drained the pool and given them all robes to wear before showing them to another room. It was Jacob's turn to groan. He'd seen something like it on Survivor.

"Pick a pole. Get as comfortable as you can. Once you all say you're ready, I will pull this level. Various water jets with incredible pressure will begin to zap you. You must remain until they stop. You notice, the poles are all together. You may help each other, but if one of you fails, you ALL fail."

"You mean we don't have to be naked?" Leah snarked, taking up a position sitting directly on top of her pole. The others thought she had a pretty good idea and did the same. Once they were pretty balanced, they all nodded their agreement.

Master chuckled darkly, "Are you sure?"

Quil's eyes widened, a new fear of the old Tiger settling in his gut.

The water began..

_Bella_

Bella was curled in a sort-of fetal position. She had her head down on her knees, creating a ball, but a hand was covering her mouth as she rocked back and forth. Her head felt like it was swimming as the scent of the blood flooded her senses. Her beast showed her mental photos of pulling Embry inside and having the naughtiest blood sex frenzy. Of showing her accepting the gift of the blood and making blood angels on the floor, or even giving herself pleasure as the blood poured all over her.

She tried to hold on to the sound of Embry's voice, but the pressure began to increase and the blood covered everything. But she knew she couldn't give up. She had the feeling if she tasted the blood, she would fail. If she failed, Master could not help them. And if there was no help, Embry would be crushed.

It felt like days being showered in the blood.

The scent began to lessen and her head shot up, looking around. Warm water was now pouring into the room, washing the blood down the drain. She started to laugh in abandon and she stood, dancing in the pouring warm water. She heard the gears of the door and she stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

Embry walked in and handed his mate a towel before kissing the top of her head, "Are you okay?"

She sighed and looked over at Master before nodding at her mate, "I'm fine."

Embry took a deep whiff and growled, "Blood..."

Master held a hand out and Bella stepped out of the room into the bright light of day, accepting a robe from him. "Let me see your eyes."

Bella's eyes gazed into his own and he smiled softly, "You did not taste even a drop."

Embry preened proudly, "She has great control."

Master chuckled, "Let us go and see how the Pack is doing. This should be funny."

_The Pack_

It had been an hour of sitting on their poles when Master walked in with Bella and Embry. They sat beside him and looked up at the wolves.

"How are you guys?" Bella asked sweetly.

"My ass hurts!" Jake whined before nipping at a jet of water that had caught him in the ear.

"My ass is numb!" Paul crowed, the pain evident on his face as he was jerked forward out of position and tried to ease himself into it.

Leah squeaked as she was shot in the boob with a jet of water and then growled, "YOU DIRTY OLD FUCKER! JUST YOU-" she dodged a shot to the face.

Bella tried not to laugh at her friends and instead watched Seth. He was being very squirmy. He was the youngest and had still been quite gangly when they were all frozen. He was having a hard time staying in place.

It happened as if in slow motion. Seth squirmed the wrong way and a jet hit him in his side. He laughed, ticklish there, and moved out of the way, only to fall off.

"SETH!" Leah yelled, diving for her brother. Jared in turn caught Leah, who was caught by Paul, who was caught by Quil who was held in a joint effort by Sam and Jacob. It was quite impressive, almost like an oblong wolf-snowflake pattern.

Still, Master did not call time.

Jake huffed, "Don't drop them, Sam."

Their eyes met and Master was impressed by the fire that motivated them.

Perhaps there was hope left...


End file.
